Luciano and Mayer a chirstmas engagement
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is a christmas story with my victorian nuke. this is for the lukeandnoah wiki monthly challenge. hope you like it. last chap 4 is up last for christmas engagement
1. Chapter 1

The Grand Paris Ball room was abuzz with active, Couples dancing to popular music of the day. Others standing in small groups talking about this and that. This party was the social event of the season.

But let us turn our attention to the gorgous blond haired young man standing next to the grandly lit christmas tree shall we? ( and looking quite dashing in his tux I might add.)Luciano Gramaldi watched as several couples whirled around the floor. He sipped at the glass of champagne he held in his hand. Several individuals both male and female had tried to tempt him to the dance floor . He had declined politely stating he was waiting for someone.

He suddenly felt two strong arms encircling him, a chin resting on his shoulder and a warm breath caressing his ear softly"Hello My Luciano." Luciano looked at the speaker, it was his companion , his lover Mayer Whitington. Mayer took him in to his arms and gently kissed him. Luciano smiled shyly "Not here."

But Mayer was not hearing it. He softly caressed Luciano's cheekbone as he looked contently in his compainion's eyes. "Yes here, I want the world to know that you belong to me and I belong to you."

Luciano smiled as he cupped his dark haired lover's chin in his hand and drew Mayer's lips to his own and placed on them a soft lover's kiss and gently ran his fingers through Mayer's dark curls. He then looked in to Mayer's beautiful eyes and smiled "Are you happy?" Mayer kissed him again "My dear, darling Luciano, What I feel for you right now , happy doesn't even begin to cover it."

Luciano spoke as he bowed deeply "Mayer, Would you honour me with a dance?" Mayer spoke" Here?" Luciano extended his hand and nodded "Here." Mayer followed him to the dance floor as Luciano took him in his arms. They made their way around the dancefloor. Each one falling more in love with each other with every step they took . Luciano sighed contently as he put his head on Mayer's shoulder.

How he loved this man. This man who now held him firmly yet gently in his arms. "I love you Luciano." He looked at his companion and smiled as he kissed his Mayer's soft lips which were his and his alone to kiss in this most intimate way. Soon the dance was over and they made their way to a secluded sette.

Mayer handed Lucaino a glass of champagne which Lucaino accepted greatfuly as Mayer sat beside him "Luciano I have something to ask you" Luciano looked at him "No Mayer I am not telling you what I got you for christmas, You must be patience and wait till tomorrow." Mayer looked at him and smiled at him. "That is not the question I wish to ask of you." Luciano took a sip from his glass as Mayer reached in to his pocket and drew out a small black velvet jewel box.

Luciano looked at him in surprise as Mayer knelt down on one knee and presented him with it. Luciano gasped for in the box was a simple yet elegant man's ring with a saphire stone. He looked at Mayer in shock as his compainon slipped the ring on to Luciano's finger.

He spoke softly "Luciano, Would you do me the honour of becoming my lifelong partner?" Luciano looked at him " Mayer, Are you... Are you asking me to.. I mean are you asking me to marry you?' Tenderly Mayer kissed Luciano's hand and then looked at him "yes my Luciano I am asking the man I adore and love, if he would do me the honour of becoming my Lifelong partner and my husband." Luciano leaned over and kissed him "Oh yes oh yes my darling Mayer I will marry you. For I love and adore you too."

Luciano looked at him "Mayer , please take me home to our bed. I wish to make love to you." Mayer rose and extended his hand " As you wish my Luciano."

ok here's my entry


	2. Chapter 2

They made their way home. When they got there , they removed their coats. They kissed tenderly. Luciano sighed contently "Will you excuse me for a moment, My darling Mayer?"His lover nodded " I will get us a night cap, and shall meet you in bed Luciano" Luciano kissed him and left his side. He then went in to their small bathroom.

Mayer, then poured them both a glass of brandy and went to their bedroom. He set the glasses on the nightstand. He then started to undress. He removed his his socks and underclothes. As he was undoing his shirt collar, he felt two hands that were not his own, gently slap his hands away. He then felt a pair of lips gently graze his ear , tickling it with thier breath as it spoke softly "Would you like some assistance?"

Mayer nodded as nimble fingers began to unfasten his shirt buttons. Once all the buttons were undone, He felt the hands slip the shirt off of his shoulders. He shivered as he felt the cool air on his bare skin. But that was nothing to the sensation that he felt when he felt his lover's soft lips gently giving his bare shoulders tender butterfly kisses.

Mayer moaned at the sheer pleasure of those lips that were caressing his now nude body. He turned to face his also nude lover and took him in his arms. They stood together like this for a few minutes. Mayer nuzzled Lucaino's bare neck and drank in his wonderful scent. Luciano lead the way to their bed and laid his dark haired lover among the soft pillows. He then lay down beside Mayer and pulled the soft velvet quilt over them.

Mayer looked at his lover who lay beside him. "Happy Christmas Luciano." Luciano kissed his lips gently yet firmly ."Happy Christmas my dear Mayer." Mayer touched his Luciano's cheek with his finger "Always know That I, Mayer Noah Whitingham take you Luciano Edwardo Gramaldi as my sexual and lifelong partner. From this Christmas eve forward and for meny Christmases to come. I so swear it."

Luciano gently mounted his lover and moaned in pleasure as he felt Mayer's maleness enter him . Luciano then leaned in and began kissing Mayer's bare chest. He spoke between kisses. "And I Luciano Edwardo Gramaldi take you Mayer Noah Whitington as my sexual and life long partner for now and oh god ( he felt Mayer's maleness twitching inside his body and it felt wonderfuly tight) For now and for always. I sooo swear it." Their bodies once again met and mated and the two were made one.

After words they lay in each Outside a Church bell could be heard. Luciano smiled as he heard "Listen, It is midnight my love. " Mayer nodded as he snuggled in closer to him and together they listened as the bell tolled the hour of Midnight.

Mayer kissed his lover's forehead "It's also Christmas day Dear Lucaino." Resting his head on Mayer's bare chest. Luciano sighed in contentment as he gently fingers his lover's taught stomach which earned him a kiss in his hair as he heard his lover's voice murmur "I love you Luciano. Happy Christmas " Luciano smiled as he lifted his head to face him " Happy Christmas Mayer," They kissed and soon settled in each other's arms and fell asleep.

ok poppets

here is the second half of christmas Engagement.

the first is in the fan fic contest section but this is a continuation of that story as requested by my gabs.

now should i do a third installment?

enjoy and please review this part .


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later they rose and dressed in their walking clothes. They had decided to go for a walk in the clean crisp christmas day walked the main streets of the city. The streets were alive with the hustle and bustle that was christmas day. Arm in Arm they walked through the snowy streets.

They said hello to passersby and also bid Merry Christmas to every one they met. Neither one noticed the cold. They walked together in a comfortable silence. Luciano smiled as Mayer kissed his rosy cheek. "What was that for?"

Mayer touched his cheek with his gloved hand "For my intended. For my Luciano. To wish him A Merry Christmas." Luciano drew him to his side and put his hands lightly on Mayer's hips."I thank Heaven above for bringing us together in school. You so captured my heart that day we became roommates my darling Mayer. Then that night that I learned of my father's death , the night we went from being glorified roomates to adult lovers. I knew my heart and my body would never be mine again. Before I met you , I remember watching other class mates like William and Gwendolyn show affection to each other openly and how lucky they were. It sadden me to think that I would never have that. " He looked distance, and lost for a second, he then looked at his lover tenderly. He gently touched Mayer's cheek.

'"That feeling of walking in to a room and have some one waiting there just for me. That special some one who is happy I'm there. I had no such person. It was a lonely feeling to know that I might never have that. But then,, you happened in to my life. And you don't have to say it back, But I love you Mayer. I am soo in love with you."

His lover put his arms around him and kissed him softly on the lips. Mayer then looked at him and whispered "Luciano, same here." Luciano chuckled softy and his body found its spot in Mayer's arms. A spot reserved for him and him alone. They made their way to the Cafe Henri's and went inside. They were greeted by the owner Henri Ryan . "Ahhh welcome, welcome gentlemen. Right this way my fine gentlemen."

As he poured them each a cup of coffee, He spoke over his shoulder "Babs, look who is here." A very beautiful and elegantly dressed woman came over to where Luciano and Mayer sat. She smiled warmly as her eyes sparkled delightfully.

" Ahh, Mr Garmaldi, Mr Whitingham. Merry Christmas How are you both." Both young men kissed her hand in welcome "Very well Mrs Ryan, Very, very well." She glanced at Luciano's hand and her eye caught sight of his engagement Ring.. She looked at him in amusement "Well my my my What is this?"

Luciano smiled and blushed as Mayer spoke " Last night,Luciano has agreed to make me the happiest man in Paris by becoming my life long partner." Babette Ryan smiled as she hugged them both " Well this calls for a celebration ." She turned to her husband "Henri, have Emily fetch a bottle of our best VANPAGNE." Henri smiled as he kissed his wife's cheek " But of course my little french pastry." She squeeled as he gently smacked her on the started to leave the room "Emily, a bottle of our best Vanpagne if you please."

Luciano looked at his watch "I am sorry , Mrs Ryan " She interupted him "Babette please" He smiled "Babette, I am sorry but Mayer and I really must be on our way. Some other time prehaps." She smiled warmly "But of course." They soon said their goodbyes and the young gentlemen made their way back to their they got there they found a small picnic hamper sitting outside their door. Luciano picked up the note. He smiled it was from their landlady Emma Snyder.

" To my two favorite lodgers, Merry Christmas," In the basket was a light breakfast for two. Mayer smiled as he unlocked their door."Shall we breakfast in bed Luciano?" Luciano nodded as he picked up the hamper and they made their way to their bedroom to enjoy the wonderful breakfast their landlady had prepared for them.

After they had finished the food,They lay together, and just enjoyed each other's nakedness as lovers do. Luciano soon fell in to a deep comfortable contented sleep as Mayer blissifully watched the man he loved with every fiber of his being, sleep. This was his favorite thing to do, this and making love to his beloved.

Gently as not to wake his sleeping lover,he ran his fingers through his Luciano's blond hair. How he loved this man who now lay peacfully in his arms and who had accepted his proposal. He then kissed the blond head and nuzzled his nose in the sweet smelling hair of his Luciano. He was where he wanted to be. In the arms of the man he loved and who he knew loved him. Gently he put his arms around Luciano and snuggled in close and soon joined his fair haired lover in his slumber.

ok weird spot to end this chap

there will be one more chap in this story ( the next will have our boys open their presents

oh any ideas what i could have those pressies be?)

but this is not the last story about luciano and Mayer.


	4. Chapter 4

Luciano Grimaldi sat on the comfortable sofa,he sat with his beloved companion Mayer Whitingham. It was Christmas Day and they had spent the day together. He looked at his beloved and ran his fingers through Mayer's dark curls. They were clad in dressing gowns, Luciano wore dark red and Mayer wore forest green.

Mayer smiled and leaned in to the fingers. He sighed contently then he settled down in his Luciano's arms. "Never have I ever spent a happier Christmas day, my darling Luciano." They sat together in a comfortable silence as they gazed at their brightly lit christmas tree as they sipped brandy. There was a fire in the fireplace which gave the room a warm glow. It was just a homey scene. Luciano handed Mayer a brightly wrapped package.

"Shall we open our presents , dear heart?" Mayer smiled as he reached for another package and held it out to his lover"Merry Christmas Luciano." Together they opened their gifts. Lucaino took his gift out of it's box and held it tenderly "Oh Mayer , It is beautiful. I Love it." For it was a silver man's pocket watch, . Luciano kissed Mayer's cheek as Mayer spoke "It is inscribed ." Luciano looked on the back and gently fingered the lettering "Mayer loves Luciano. For all time."

Luciano smiled as he looked at his beloved "And Luciano loves his Mayer." He kissed him softly. Mayer, then opened his own gift. His breath caught it was a camera " Oh my Luciano,It is perfect . I adore it. it is perfect. You are perfect." Luciano kissed his cheek "Now you may persue your dream of becoming a world class photographer."

They kissed tenderly and Luciano spoke "And when my husband get that first award. I shall be there in the front row feeling so proud soo proud." Luciano looked at him "Are you blushing Mayer? Oh you are. You look soo cute when you blush"

Mayer rolled his eyes "Be Quiet." They laughed as they set their gifts on the end table that stood at the one end of the sofa. They soon settled down in front the roaring fire. Luciano sighed contently as he felt Mayer's fingers gently finger his cheekbone .

Luciano sipped his brandy as he looked at the handsome man who sat beside him. He then looked down at the ring that he had recieved from Mayer the evening before when he had asked Luciano for his hand in marrage. The heat of the fire soon luled him to sleep.

He awoke some time later to find himself in their bed. He glanced down and saw that he was naked , with the quilt over him. He looked over and saw Mayer beside him sound asleep. He snuggled in close to Mayer and gently put his arms around him and placed on Mayers neck soft butterfly kisses which he knew Mayer enjoyed.

He then rested his head on Mayer's smiled as his nose rested in it's favorite spot on the crook of Mayer's neck. "Mayer? ." Mayer opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder."Hello." Luciano felt his lover's hands on his bare thighes he then heard him sigh softly as Luciano's maleness gently enter his lover's body. Luciano held him close as they came together in a burst of love and they drifted off, these words could be heard from the cozy bedroom "Merry Christmas Luciano ." to which came the reply "Merry Christmas Dear Mayer. I Love you."Soon they fell asleep and as Tiny Tim once proclaim God bless Luciano and his Mayer Every one.

ok i know kinda weird ending,

but its like i said this is not the last luciano and mayer story

and that last line is a shout out to my fave xmas story a Christmas carol.


End file.
